


Pigeon Curse

by sethreene



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Absurd, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author jenuh, Fantasy, Humor, I'm sorry Kaminaga, M/M, Pretty pigeons everywhere, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Tragedy, garing
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethreene/pseuds/sethreene
Summary: Kehidupan Kaminaga berjalan normal - setidaknya hingga suatu hari dirinya tiba-tiba dikutuk menjadi.......





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

Langit berawan galau mewarta akan turun hujan menarik garis cembung pada bibir Kaminaga. Setelah sebelumnya sempat mendiagnosa bahwa cuaca akan muntah air kapan saja, Kaminaga sudah mengambil _start_ duluan melesat meninggalkan sekolah tepat setelah bel penyemangat berdentang. 

Eh, tidak disangka tiba-tiba ditengah jalan hujan turun lebat.

 

"Sial, padahal masih siang tapi sudah hujan deras." keluh Kaminaga yang untungnya langsung bisa berteduh di sebuah halte. Rambut dan sebagian atas Seragamnya agak basah tapi masih lebik baik daripada kehujanan, meski akhirnya juga ia tetap terkepung hujan.

"Eh, kamu."

 

Cuping kiri menjaring sebuah suara untuk sudut mata melirik bersama kepala menoleh kearah penarik atensi. Rupanya ia hanya berdua saja dengan sosok itu di halte ini.

Sosok seorang bocah kira-kira kelas satu SMP lengkap dengan seragam dan segala perabotannya bersama tas punggung tengah berdiri disampingnya, menghadap kearahnya dengan pandang mata seolah mendikte.

 

"Kau Kaminaga-san temannya Seto- _oniisan_ , bukan?"

Sudut bibir Kaminaga terasa dicubit, "Benar. Dan kamu- oh! Touma-kun, adiknya Tazaki, kan?"

Bocah bernama Touma nampak tidak tersentil dengan nada manis Kaminaga, "Kamu ada hubungan apa dengan kakakku?"

Kaminaga mengerjap, "Maksudnya hubungan?"

 "Err... Itu," kini si bocah berganti bingung akan menceritakannya bagaimana, "Pokoknya jauhi _oniisan_!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tau kau suka dengan kakakku!"

 

**JEGEEEEEERRRR**

 

Kilat menyambar dramatis memberi kesan tonjok pada kalimat yang dilontarkan si bocah. Sementara sang pemuda bergakuran bengong. Membatu. Termangu.

 

_Kok bocah ini bisa tau?!_

 

Usut diusut, kalau tidak salah Kaminaga pernah mendengar rumor burung kalau ternyata keluarga Tazaki itu keturunan penyihir. Apalagi ayahnya Tazaki, Reiji, adalah pesulap terkenal dan legendaris yang pernah berkarir di Inggris. Tidak aneh kalau Tazaki meyukai sulap dan segala jenisnya. Bisa jadi bocah ini, Touma, juga memiliki bakat yang sama. Apa dua adik Tazaki yang lain juga ya?

Dan soal perasaannya, ehem - sebenarnya itu adalah rahasia yang ia simpan sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu saat masuk SMA, dan ia sukses gagal paham dengan otaknya yang enggan mengusir wajah Tazaki yang membayangi tiap sel neuron. Tazaki sudah terkenal sebagai maniak merpati sampai dijuluki _pigeon-lovers_. Tapi disamping itu ia sebenarnya cukup ramah dan sopan. Kadang sifatnya yang dewasa membuatnya terlihat lebih tua dari usia aslinya.

 

_"Jadi, anak anda sudah berapa?"_

_"Maaf, tapi saya masih SMA."_

 

Kaminaga serasa ingin ngakak tiap kali mengingat pertanyaan orang pada Tazaki saat dulu mereka berdua berkesempatan pergi jalan-jalan bersama - sayangnya itu bukan kencan. SAYANGNYA BUKAN KENCAN.

 

Perhatian sang pemuda yang lebih tua kembali kearah sang anak membawa seulas senyum kembang gula, "Sebenarnya itu bukan urusanmu, adik kecil."

 

"Tentu saja ada urusan!" Touma memekik dengan dua alis menaut, pipinya bersemu, "A--aku peduli dengan Seto- _oniisan_!"

 

Oh, _brother complex_.

 

"Touma-kun, dengar ya. Aku dan Tazaki hanya berteman _dekat_. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang." 

"BOHONG! Kamu pasti bermaksud untuk mengambil _oniisan_ untuk dirimu sendiri! Aku tidak mau _oniisan_ bersama dengan orang sepertimu! Monster jahannam!"

 

**JEGEEEEEEEERRRR**

 

Gelegar membelah langit sekejap. Siluet terang mem-blitz sesaat moment beku diantara keduanya, potret suram berbayang kelam pada sosok yang lebih tinggi.

 

Dalam lowong waktu tanpa seperdetikpun mengganggu, sehembus suara mengalun mistik.

 

_"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu."_

 

"Hei, nak. Jangan mentang-mentang kamu adiknya Tazaki maka kamu bisa seenaknya mengatur siapa saja yang boleh dekat dengan kakak tercintamu. Harusnya kamu mengatakannya pada para merpati yang menjadi kekasih Tazaki itu. Selangkang masih botak sepertimu sudah belagu." ucap dingin Kaminaga tanpa embel pernak-pernik, tajam minus basa basi busuk tanpa peduli anak kecil ini adalah calon adik ipar kelak.

 

Sementara Touma terdiam dengan dua matanya membulat syok. Tidak lama dua pundak mungil bergetar bersama air muka memerah dan mata melembab.

 

"KAMU..! KU KUTUK--...." ucapannya tertelan bengis derasnya hujan seiring tubuh berbalik, berlari menembus tirai hujan yang seketika merajam basah tubuh kecilnya.

 

Disisi lain, Kaminaga yang gagal menahan betapa senangnya ia menang adu bacot langsung tertawa bejat khas pemeran antagonis brengsek di sebuah sinetron.

 

"BWHAHAHAHAHH--"

 

**BYUUUUURRR**

 

Namun tawa nya tidak awet karena tiba-tiba sebuah mobil melaju melewati genangan air yang otomatis langsung mengguyur keji seluruh badan Kaminaga.

 

"Bwah! Sialan! WOOIII MINTA MAAF KAU, KEPARAT!" Kaminaga mencak-mencak heboh imitasi nenek-nenek kearah wujud si mobil yang tetap melaju innocent dan menghilang diujung jalan.

 

"Uhuhuhu.... Wajah tampanku, tubuh seksi ku, seragamku jadi-... LOH?!!" Kaminaga terbelalak saat merasakan ada kejanggalan.

 

Dimana tangannya? Dimana kakinya? Mengapa segala sesuatu menjadi jauh lebih besar dari sudut visinya?

 

_Ada yang tidak beres!_

 

Ia lalu melangkah pelan kearah kubangan air tidak jauh dari sampingnya, melongokkan kepala untuk memastikan keadaan.

 

"Coo coo...?!!"

 

Kaminaga sukses syok luar binasa saat melihat tampilan bayangan dirinya sendiri yang ditunjukkan diatas permukaan air.

 

_Yang benar saja?!!_

 

 

Ia berubah menjadi **merpati**?!

 

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Haloooooooooo~ ada yang kangen dengan Seth-an??? / w \\) /ngga ada seth/ emang siapa kamu O)------(
> 
> Yah, sudah beberapa minggu ini (kayaknya lebih dari dua bulan ya *sethan lupa /jedeer) saya minggat dari kancah dunia maya karena cukup - coret - harus disibukkan dengan sedikit drama relationshit di rl, resend dari pekerjaan dan harus pindah rumah, untungnya saya belum sempat pindah alam juga..... HAHAHAAAH /disepak /jangan curhat disini woii
> 
> Maka dari itu saya melampiaskannya lewat ini...... Iya ini-- SAYA TUH SEBENERNYA NULIS APAAN SIH INI HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAGGGHHHHH~ X'DDDDDDDDDDDD /gelindingan
> 
> Sebenarnya masih banyak fic yang ingin saya publish TAPI.... Akibat dari dua bulan saya telantarkan tanpa jamah samsek...... Semua draft hangus. HANGUS. X"DDDD /seth-an nangis sederas niagara
> 
> Tapi untungnya masih ada copian di Tab, sekalian seth-an ingin mencoba memperbaiki style nulis yang berantakan amit-amit menjadi lebih layak di baca.
> 
> Untuk adik-adiknya Tazaki tolong bayangkan saja trio bocah yang ditemui Seto Reiji di kereta pas episode 6 begitu juga dengan nyonya yang jadi ibunya. Nama mereka saya karang bebas hhhhhhh / w \\)
> 
> Dan sekali lagi, I'M NOT GOMEN KAMINAGA HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA XDDDDDDDDDD /kabur sebelum dimutilasi


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Ada hal-hal tidak berlogika yang sulit di terjemahkan oleh nalar manusia, namun nyatanya, benar-benar ada. Dan _benar-benar_ kejadian.

 

Contohnya apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya saat ini.

 

Hujan mereda tanpa menyisih usilkan rintik. Mentari yang sempat tutup mata kembali dengan cengiran lebar memberi secercah sinar gemerlap kearah seekor merpati berbulu kokoa yang membatu penuh intrik frustasi di dalam halte.

 

Iya, itu Kaminaga.

 

 _'WAJAH TAMPAN KU....... TUBUH SEKSI KUU KEMANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!'_  jerit sang merpati aka Kaminaga saat menyadari kenyataan yang terpantul diatas kubangan air.

 

Sumpah demi kepala sarden favorit Miyoshi! Kaminaga tidak percaya bahwa wujud unggas yang memantul di atas genangan air ini adalah dirinya. DIRINYA! Yang ganteng dan seksi tiada tanding berubah wujud jadi MERPATI?!

 

Akhir dunia.

 

_'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?! Kenapa tiba-tiba diriku berubah jadi burung?!!'_

 

Seketika ulasan dari kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu berputar ulang didalam kepala. Raut horor memekat. 

 

 _'Apa yang sudah bocah sialan itu lakukan padaku?! Sial, kalaupun dia memang tidak suka aku dekat-dekat dengan kakak nya, tidak perlu sampai memberi masalah seperti ini!'_  

 

Sekarang yang terpenting adalah berlari mengejar Touma dan menyuruh anak itu merubahnya kembali menjadi normal. Lagipula kan, bocah itu duluan yang kurang ajar padanya. 

 

Kaminaga merentangkan tangan yang kini telah berganti menjadi sepasang sayap.

Tergopoh-gopoh Kaminaga mengepakkan sayap baru nya. Ia menghirup nafas sebanyak mungkin diikuti gerakan mengibas rangka berbulu yang semakin dipercepat. Kaki-kaki mungilnya mulai berlari kecil sampai ia merasakan tubuhnya perlahan terangkat. Seirama, air muka Kaminaga pun berubah. Bisa ia rasakan ciuman udara yang menerpanya kala menentang angin. Seketika jarak langit biru terasa amat dekat! DIA TERB----

 

**_BRAAAK_ **

 

_**CKIIIIT** _

 

“Tsk! Sakuma-sensei, jangan mengerem mendadak. Lihat, Kau merusak rambutku!"

"Ma-maaf, Miyoshi. Sepertinya tadi aku menabrak sesuatu."

 

Sakuma langsung keluar dari dalam mobil. Mengabaikan Miyoshi yang masih misuh-misuh sendiri, Sakuma kemudian memeriksa ke depan mobil untuk melihat apa yang dia tabrak barusan.

 

"Merpati?!" Sakuma mengernyit kala manik gelap nya menangkap penampakan seekor merpati tergeletak di depannya. Ia berjongkok, pelan-pelan menyentuh badan lembek dengan ujung jemari berlanjut mengangkat si merpati yang sudah tidak bergerak.

 

"Apa itu sudah mati?" tanya Miyoshi sambil melongok dari jendela mobil.

"Sepertinya ia masih hidup."

"Taruh saja dipinggir jalan, atau kubur saja sekalian."

"Kubilang ia masih hidup, Miyoshi." Sakuma menghela nafas, ia berdiri, "Mungkin burung ini kaget lalu pingsan."

 

Miyoshi memutar bola matanya. “Cepat sedikit, Sakuma-sensei. Aku ingin kita segera sampai di rumah dan melanjutkan kegiatan kita yang tertunda.”

 

Sakuma baru saja akan membalas kalau saja tidak secara tiba-tiba seseorang yang terdengar familiar memanggilnya. "Sakuma-sensei!”

Sang pengajar yang masih bersetelan blazer rapi itu menoleh."Oh, Tazaki."

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Apa?"

"Dia!" Tazaki menunjuk merpati di tangan Sakuma, wajahnya dibanjiri khawatir, "Aku langsung berlari menuju kemari saat kudengar ada merpati tertabrak."

 

Sang lelaki yang lebih tua bengong sebentar. Tidak disangka muridnya yang satu ini punya pendengaran yang absurd tajamnya.

 

"Ah... Ya, tadi aku tidak sengaja menabraknya. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakuma-sensei. Biar saya yang mengurusnya." sang merpati langsung berpindah tangan. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Tazaki langsung bergegas pamit meninggalkan mereka.

 

Mungkin Sakuma akan tetap mematung disana jika Miyoshi tidak mendadak menekan klakson yang sukses membuat kesadaran Sakuma kembali dengan sekali momentum. Mengabaikan sang _sensei_ yang mencak-mencak tentang betapa tidak sopannya tindakan Miyoshi tadi dan bagaimana kalau dia sampai mati di tempat karena serangan jantung. Sang bintang sekolah yang pesonanya melebihi keindahan rasi bintang itu pun selalu bisa menangani si beruang kesayangan. Caranya? Ra-ha-sia.  :)

 

...

..

.

 

Perlahan biji kopi bulat terbuka fokusnya. Mengerjap singkat sebareng usaha mengumpulkan kesadaran yang masih terbang di langit-langit kamar - eh, omong-omong soal kamar, INI KAMAR SIAPA?

Saat ini dirinya berada di dalam keranjang bambu beralaskan selimut di atas tempat tidur. Di sampingnya sebuah jendela besar dengan tirai biru tua terlipat yang memperlihatkan balkon kamar nampak dipenuhi oleh burung-burung merpati yang asyik nongkrong disana.

Seketika bayangan seseorang muncul sekilas kepak sayap merpati. Mungkinkah tempat ini adalah....

 

"Oh, kamu sudah sadar?"

 

Kepala mungil langsung mendongak kearah sang pemuda yang baru saja tiba. Sosok Tazaki menjulang di hadapannya. Ia nampak hanya mengenakan selembar handuk di pinggang, menampilkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang telanjang. Bulir-bulir air terlihat samar diatas kulit langsat khas etnik Asia Timur, rintik berjatuhan dari helai hitam yang basah. Kaminaga melotot ketika penampakan leher jenjang, dada bidang hingga six pack mulus menampang didepan matanya. Tidak disangka kalau sosok Tazaki bisa _semenarik_ ini kalau habis mandi. 

Sebelah tangan terjulur mengusap kepala hingga turun menyisir punggungnya, hingga keseluruh tubuh mungil berbalut bulu coklat gelapnya. Perasaan geli dan nyaman yang aneh langsung membuncah dari dalam dirinya. Sentuhan dari tangan besar Tazaki membuat tubuhnya panas dingin. 

 

"Aku akan memeriksamu nanti." Tazaki langsung menjauhkan tangannya dan beranjak kearah lemari.

 

Arah pandang Kaminaga masih setia mengekori Tazaki serupa tatapan pemangsa mengawasi mangsa nya. Matanya fokus mengamati tiap inci tubuh Tazaki yang bisa dijamah oleh matanya, bahu bidangnya, rangka punggung yang kokoh, pinggang nya yang cukup ramping hingga kaki semampainya. Satu-satunya penghalang adalah handuk yang melilit nampak agak merosot ke pinggul nya. Setetes bulir air terjun bebas dari ujung rambut hitam Tazaki, malu-malu menjilati tengkuk menuju garis tulang belakang.

Mungkin kalau keadaan dirinya masih berwujud normal ia yakin tidak akan bisa menahan diri dari pemandangan yang bisa membuatnya hilang kendali. Aah.... Sungguh kesenangan yang menyiksa--

 

Tiba-tiba suara rusuh terdengar dari luar jendela yang tertutup. Puluhan ekor merpati ricuh ber coo-coo-ria sambil mengepak-kepak sayap hingga rela menempeli kaca bening demi melihat Tazaki yang sedang berganti baju. Kaminaga sampai _speechless_ melihatnya.

 

 _'TAZAKI-SAMAAAA~ LOVE YOUUUUUUUUU CHU CHU CHU~!!'_  teriakan ini berasal dari para merpati dara yang _excited_ menggebu-gebu. Sampai ada yang jatuh menggelepar di lantai balkon sambil klepek-klepek kayak sarden sekarat.

 _'TETAPLAH SEKSI~ COWOK TAMPAN~!!'_  sekumpulan tante-tante girang berbadan sintal paling nyaring disini.

 ' _KYAAAAAAAAHHHH~ TAZAKIIIIII ASDFGHJKHH~!!!'_ apa itu kata di akhirnya? Bahasa Jerman? 

 _'WOOIII! TAZAKI MILIKKUUUUUU!!!'_ teriak Kaminaga nggak kalah rusuh. Mendadak saja dirinya merasa kesal tanpa sebab kearah para merpati peliharaan Tazaki tercinta yang punya kelakuan absurd kalau sedang di rumah. Entah mengapa Kaminaga merasa _out of character_ sekali pasca transformasi jadi merpati.

_'COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~~!!!'_

Koor para burung yang dirumorkan seanggun lambang cinta tersebut sembari mulai membubarkan diri. Hanya beberapa yang masih anteng bertengger di sisi jendela, _"Hei, bung. Kau homo, ya?"_

 

"Sepertinya mereka ingin segera berteman dengan mu." 

 

Perhatian Kaminaga ditarik kembali kearah Tazaki. Ia kini sudah berpakaian lengkap. Sorot matanya seteduh langit sore musim gugur yang selalu mampu melenakan sukma. Dengan lembut tangannya meraba sayap kiri Kaminaga yang diperban. Kaminaga mengerjap, baru menyadari kalau sayapnya terluka. Tazaki merawat dirinya dengan hati-hati sekali.

 

"Well, kalau begitu aku akan memberimu nama. Hm.... Karena kau mirip dengan seseorang yang ku kenal maka aku akan memberimu nama....."

 

Kaminaga menunggu dengan jantung berdebar. 

 

"... Kazuo."

 

 

Hening.

 

 

Si buntelan coklat sukses bengong. Bukan nama yang jelek sebenarnya, hanya saja ini menegaskan bahwa Tazaki memang tidak punya kreatifitas untuk memberi sebuah nama. Ya sudahlah, terserah Tazaki saja.

 

...

..

.

 

Malam itu seperti biasa. Keluarga Tazaki makan malam bersama setelah seharian sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. 

 

"Oh ya, Seto, selesai makan nanti tolong antarkan obat untuk kakek ya." seorang wanita dewasa menaruh mangkuk lauk pauk diatas meja sambil berbicara pada anaknya. Ia terlihat masih cantik dan awet muda walau sudah memiliki empat anak lelaki.

"Baik, _kaa-san_."

"Aku ikut ya!"

"Aku juga."

"Iya, habiskan dulu makanannya."

 

"Nee, Seto-nii, tadi aku di sekolah dapat juara pertama lari _sprint_ 100 meter loh!" si anak ketiga, Matsu kembali bercerita tentang kegiatan sekolahnya.

"Wah, benarkah? Kamu hebat." puji sang kakak sulung sembari mengelus rambut coklat gelap sang adik. Matsu nyengir lebar hingga cabai yang menyelip di giginya terlihat.

"A-aku tadi menggambar ini di sekolah." sang adik paling bungsu, Tsuki, langsung memberikan secarik kertas hasil robek buku gambar kepada Tazaki.

"Ini gambar orang-orangan sawah sedang mengusir burung-burung pipit?"

"Bukan. Itu Seto-nii bersama merpati-merpati kakak."

".... Oh."

Maklumlah, gambarnya anak SD.

"Bagaimana menurut kakak?"

Tazaki tersenyum lalu mengelus rambut adiknya. "Bagus, kok. Kamu memang berbakat."

Mungkin karena masih anak-anak maka belum bisa membedakan mana pujian tulus mana sarkasme. Tapi Tazaki memang _tulus_ memuji adiknya ini kok.

Tsuki seketika merona ketika dipuji dan dielus kakaknya. Touma yang melihatnya mencoba menarik perhatian sang kakak tertua juga.

"Nee, onii-san, kalau tidak salah tadi kakak membawa pulang seekor merpati lagi ya?"

Tazaki melihat kearahnya, menjawab singkat. "Iya."

"Benarkah? Aku ingin melihatnya!" seru Matsu.

"Aku juga!" Tsuki ikutan.

"Wah, nanti saja ya. Dia sedang istirahat dikamar. Sayapnya terluka."

 

Mengabaikan lanjutan obrolan antara saudaranya, dalam diam Touma merencanakan sesuatu.

 

...

..

.

 

Kaminaga mencoba merentangkan sayapnya, rasa nyeri rupanya masih menjentik. Ia mencoba untuk terbang rendah lalu mendarat mulus diatas kasur Tazaki, berputar-putar memperhatikan keseluruhan ruang pribadi sang pujaan hati.

Sepertinya bagus juga kalau dirinya tetap seperti ini, menjadi merpati kesayangan Tazaki. Seketika Kaminaga tersentak. Cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memukulnya dengan bulu sayap kanan. 

Tidak. Tidak. TIDAK! 

Demi apa masa dirinya bakal jadi merpati seumur hidup begini? Apa enaknya? Persetan dengan gosip Tazaki punya kecenderungan seksual menyimpang dengan merpati, tapi kalau dirinya tetap seperti ini, maka selamanya Tazaki tidak akan pernah tau bahwa Kaminaga pernah menaruh hati padanya.

Merpati bernama 'Kazuo' ini diam termenung. Oh ya! Dia kan sekarang berada di dalam rumah Tazaki. Bocah penyihir itu juga pasti ada disini! Dia harus bertemu dengannya.

 

Namun tiba-tiba sebuah jaring menangkup tubuhnya. Kaminaga kaget. Wajah si bocah yang tadi siang culun nya minta ampun berubah mimik serupa psikopat di bawah umur.

 

"Temani aku memasak ya, Kaminaga-san."

 

_Mampus. Dia akan mati!_

 

...

..

.

 

Kaminaga dibawa ke dapur. Disana sudah menanti sepanci air panas yang mulai meletup-letup dan pisau daging.

 

 _'Hei, Touma-kun! Lepaskan aku! Tolong ubah aku kembali seperti semula!'_ teriak panik Kaminaga sambil rusuh berusaha membebaskan diri. Tapi nyatanya Touma mengabaikannya.

 

Tubuh sang merpati dibanting ke atas tatakan kayu. Jaring dibuka sambil tangan menahan kuat tubuh merpati yang terus berusaha kabur. Kaminaga ketakutan setengah mati menatap pisau berkilat terasah yang dipegang Touma. Mungkin Kazuo ini adalah merpati paling ekspresif di dunia. Lihat saja muka horor nya yang pucat pasi dengan bola mata terbelalak putih seperti boneka lilin.

Tidak sudi dirinya berakhir jadi kudapan malam keluarga gebetannya, Kaminaga tidak menyerah untuk makin rusuh menggeliat dari cengkraman tangan. Akhirnya ia berhasil lepas!

 

"Hei! Jangan kabur! Kembali!" seru Touma murka sambil gesit tangannya menangkap tubuh sang merpati.

 

Sementara Kaminaga susah payah menghindar dari gapaian tangan Touma. Sayapnya belum bisa diajak terbang sehingga dirinya hanya bisa lompat-lompatan menghindar. Sialnya, ia tidak sadar sudah berada di dekat panci yang masih dinyalai api. Alhasil, Kaminaga terpeleset, sukses tercebur kedalam kuali berisi air mendidih.

 

**BRAAAANG**

 

Panci langsung jatuh ke lantai bersama sosok seorang pemuda berseragam gakuran yang basah kuyup, terlihat ada bekas lepuh di kulit lehernya. Kaminaga meringkuk sambil mencoba menstabilkan nafas, lalu melirik kearah bocah yasng mematung syok.

 

"Kau..... Dasar bocah sialan...."

 

Touma langsung menjerit kemudian berlari keluar dapur. Kaminaga sebenarnya ingin mengejarnya tapi ketika ia mendengar suara ibu Tazaki, Kaminaga langsung mencari jalan untuk melarikan diri.

Ia bangkit dari lantai kemudian membuka jendela dapur dekat _washtafel_ , naik ke tepi jendela lalu melompat turun.

 

GUKK GUKK GUKK

 

Sayangnya ia sudah disambut oleh gonggongan anjing penjaga yang otomatis mengidentifikasi dirinya sebagai orang asing. Sadar dirinya belum aman, dengan kegesitan seorang ~~maling~~ mata-mata profesional Kaminaga sigap memanjat dinding batu yang memagar halaman belakang rumah. Satu lompatan mulus dan Kaminaga berhasil.

"Akhirnya...." Nafas lega baru akan ia hembuskan setelah berlari melintasi jalanan sep--

 

**BRAAAAKK**

 

" _My godness!_ Kazuo Kaminaga!"

 

Huh? Deja vu? Tapi kenapa kali ini harus suaranya Sir Howard Marks, sih?!

 

.


End file.
